


My Immortal

by milostories_jpeg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milostories_jpeg/pseuds/milostories_jpeg





	My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone. . ._

 

Sebastian stared at the grave before him, remembering everything that lead to him being in the ground. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, angry at the world.

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase. . ._

 

Sebastian scratched at the cuts that littered his arms under his black long sleeve shirt. The cuts never seemed to heal, despite him being a demon, the thoughts of him being to much, keeping the self inflicted wounds open.

 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have. . . All of me. . ._

 

 

The Demon remembered the exact words that left his mouth. . . the ones that hurt Sebastian's head to think about. He remembered all the days before that. Growing up with the other had been amusing and challenging, and he had loved it immensely, and wishes he could go back to those days.

 

_You used to captivate me by your resognating light_

_Now I'm bound to the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. . ._

 

"Sebastian... I want you to devour me. I want you to eat me like I'm your last meal... I want to feel everything... The pain, the mind shattering feel of you kissing me as you tear my very being apart. This... Is an order..." He had said, placing a soft hand on his demons face, cupping it, a smile on his pale lips.

 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase. . ._

 

 

Sebastian had obeyed. He placed his perfect lips on the others, and the process began. The boy had whimpered into Sebastian's mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself becoming dizzy. When the process was done, after a long while... Sebastian had leaned in and whispered quietly to the lifeless body. . . 

 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have. . . All of me. . ._

 

 

"I believe once something is truly lost, it can never be returned. . . And I have  lost you. . ." He had leaned in and kissed the paler lips, then the younger's forehead, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder, taking him with him. 

 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along. . ._

 

The Raven haired man let out a small sob, reading over the tombstone once more. 'In Memory Of The One Who Saved Me From Myself, The Only One Understood The True Definition Of The Word Pain.' Sebastian had made it himself. He had even dug the grave.

 

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand, all of these years_

_But you still have. . ._

 

 

The new owner of the large estate, Sebastian Michaelis, walked towards the large mansion, as he usually did every day, walked away from his old life, the one that involved that certain boy he never had the chance to tell he loved. The boy who seemed so cold hearted and broken, but was actually kind in his own way. The one who had loved Sebastian, his Demon Butler, so much, that he let him devour his soul, had ordered him to, because he was so scared to love someone so much as he loved Sebastian that he didn't know what to do. 

_ All of me. . . _

 

"I love you Ciel Phantomhive. . ."

 

 


End file.
